


What He Doesn't Remember

by dana_kujan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	What He Doesn't Remember

Dear Sam,

Someday you'll not only forgive but thank me for this. I know right now you're confused, hurt, and embarrassed. You may even hate me. But better you hate me for this than grow to resent me.

I can only hope that you'll come to realize who you really are and admit to yourself that marrying me-- any woman-- is not what you want or need.

I also pray that you find the strength to live your life without apology and the courage to see that the world, and not you, needs to change.

I do love you,  
Donna


End file.
